Miracle
by Raptor Pilot
Summary: Based off of Miracle on Ice, a trainer sets out to take down Ash. In the process, he puts his Pokemon through the greatest and toughest moments of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Ryan. A year ago I set out on a mission, not to become champion of Jhoto or Kanto, but to take down the most famous trainer on Earth. Ash. He had become a world-wide celebrity, and I had heard enough. I was going to make it my personal goal to beat him.

My tale was pretty boring until after I beat GYM # seven. I recieved a call from Eusine about coming to the Bell Tower. Well I did, and when I arrived I caught Suicune. My team now consisted of my Feraligator M, a Ninetails F, an Umbreon M, a Lucario F (recieved in trade), a Weavile F (also recieved in trade), and now Suicune F. I was happy as we beat the final gym in one try. We did her stupid little test, passed with flying colors, and shipped off for te Pokemon League. If I beat them, I could be allowed access to Kantos GYMs. If I could beat those, I could beat Ash.

I was deciding what Pokemon to take in. They were all around level 50. My Suicune was a must. While I was picking the others she spoke to me. Oh yeah I forgot to mention, I can speak to Pokemon. "Have you gotten any closer?" "Yeah. My main team and a Raticate M, a Luxray M (Trade), a Togekiss F, and a Gardevior F. Hard part will be narrowing it down to 5."

"That's the final group already? Wait, you picked Weavile to be in the team? She has been off of her game ever since her mate died."

"Have you seen her when she's on her game?"

"You dropped Gyarados? He's one of the strongest we have."

"Yeah but he'signorant, cocky, and disloyal. I need a team that is strong and loyal."

"Ok. It's your choice."

I eventually narrowed the list down ti my main team. Raticate was sloppy, Luxray was sick, Togekiss got hurt, and Gardevior was reluctant ot fight her teammates in the final test.

I challenged Will and when I sent Feraligator out, I was... feeling different. Feraligator looked unfocused. He was up against an Exeggutor, a part Grass type. "Ice Fang!" He attacked, but he missed when his opponent made no move to dodge. Whe I told him to dodge he just let it hit him.

Long story short, my team sucked that fight. We won, barely, but I was pissed. I quit the challenge and headed outside.


	2. Again!

**I had a good time writing this chapter.**

I lead my team outside and after I healed them, prepared a drill for them. "You don't wanna work during the fights? Fine. You'll work now."

I made a red line, a blue line, another red line, another blue, then another red. All of them were 50 feet apart each. "Get on the 1st red line. Blue line back, red line back, far blue line back, far red line back go." I blew my whistle. *Fweep*

They got back. "You think you can win on talent alone. You don't have enough talent, to win on talent alone. Again!" *Fweep*

They got back. "You think you can fight Will of the elite four, and basically tie him, and then fight Ash, and win? You've got another thing coming. Again!" *Fweep*

They got back. "You better start thinking about something else. Each and every one of you. When I send you out, you represent yourslef and your teammates, and the latter, is a hell of a lot more important than the former. GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEADS! Again!" *Fweep*

They get back. "Win, lose, or tie, you will all fight like champions. Again!" *Fweep*

They get back. "All the way down, and all the way back. It's not that difficult. Again!" *Fweep*

"Again!" *Fweep*

"Again!" *Fweep*

"Again!" *Fweep*

The janitor comes up. "Sir. Sir?"

"What?"

"The league manager wants to get the field cleaned up and go home."

"Tell him to leave me the keys I'll lock up. Again!" *Fweep*

They get back and collapse. "You keep fighting this way, you won't beat anyone good let alone great. YOU WANNA STAY ON THIS TEAM! THEN YOU BETTER START FIGHTING AT A LEVEL THAT'S GONNA FORCE ME TO KEEP YOU HERE! Again!" *Click* Lights go off. My team starts to walk off. "Hey! Where ya going? Back on the line. Again!" *Fweep*

"Again!" *Fweep*

"Again!" *Fweep*

This time Suicune caught a pothole and broke her leg. I bandaged it and put a splint on it. "Ok you're good." She started to hobble away. "Hey! Back on the line." "He returned to the line. "Again!" *Fweep*

"Again!" *Fweep*

"Again!" *Fweep*

"Again!" *Fweep*

As they stopped, Weavile got on her hands and knees and threw up. Oddly enough, she was the last one who would normally be sick. Once she got into my Pokegear and ate my radio. I mean she didn't just chew it up and spit it out, she actually ATE the radio. Then she went back and had the phone for dessert. Anyway.

"This cannot be a team of common Pokemon, because common Pokemon go nowhere. You have to be uncommon. Again!" The janitor spoke up.

"Sir. This has gone on long enough. Someone's going to get killed."

"Everyone on that line. Again!" As I was about to blow the whistle...

"Feraligatr! *Pants* New Bark Town!" I wanted the right answer. Last time they said this they said they fought for me.

"What do you fight for?"

"I fight for *Pants* my teammates and the the Region of Jhoto." I smiled.

"That's all everyone." Suicune proceeded to throw up. However, they were done.


	3. Crushing the Elite Four

After six months of waiting for Suicune to heal, I rechallened the elite four. Today was a special day for the Pokemon League. It was their 50th anniversary, so they had decided to broadcast my fights with them live.

I sent out Feraligatr against Will's Exeggcutor. Feraligatr looked like he came to fight. He was focused and had a stare that could have scared the devil himself. "Ice Fang!" I yelled. He bolted over to Exeggutor with speed I didn't know he had. It was a one hit KO. Next was Suicune vs Xatu. "Aurora Beam!" She unleashed a torrent of ice. The Xatu never saw it coming. 2 down. This fight was a 4 vs. 4 match where it was one Pokemon vs another. When one fight ended, those 2 Pokemon were done. The person with more wins is victorious. In the event of a tie the Elite Four member chooses who gets the extra point. All I had to do was tie or win this next battle to win. It was Umbreon vs. Slowbro. "Night Shade fast!" The arena was cloaked in a shadowy circle, the Slowbro was KOed. Before Will could call it back, it got up. Umbreon's back was turned and Slowbro fired a cheap shot Focus Blast a Umbreon's left hind leg. When it hit, Umbreon went down and started screaming.

While the medics looked at him I yelled at the Slowbro. What I didn't know was that the camera was zoomed in on me at the time so what I said went out all over the wold, live. "You ever do that again I'll bury that God damn shell right down your throat!" People since then often say that if I ever went to charm school I would have flunked. Those people would be right.

Well Umbreon was OK, just shaken up at first. So we continued on and crushed the Elite Four with little difficulty. I stood in front of the champion's door. This was it, if I won, I could challenge Kanto.


	4. The champion

I looked at my team. They were all focused and serious about winning. Even though the champion of Kanto/Jhoto was considered the second best trainer ever. Today, the fight would be on audio and video over the two connected regions. Normally it's only audio but with the 50th anniversary going on it was also broadcast on video live.

I walked in.

*Announcers' POV*

"Hello everyone. Today is an exciting day in the Kanto and Jhoto regions. Not only is it the 50th anniversary of the Pokemon League, a challenger has made it to the champion. Doug what are your thoughts on this?"

"Well Tom, I have to say that I think that Lance will once again be victorious. He has won 19 of the 20 challenges that have reached him. His first was his only loss. Ash from Kanto beat him? This trainer who is fighting has no idea that the only one who can beat Ash is probably Lance."

"Well we can form our opinions all day but the fight is starting so let's get going."

It looks like Lance's Gyrados vs Ryan's Lucario. This could be a good choice but Ryan must be wary of fire type moves. Speaking of which, here comes a flamethrower."

"Oh and with incredible gracefulness she dodges and punches Gyrados. Wait he's down. That was thunderpunch. Wow. One for the challenger."

After successful switches and fights with Feraligatr, Suicune, Weavile, and Umbreon, only his Aerodactyl remained.

"It is Aerodactyl vs Ninetails. Lance is in a corner now. Lance is believed to be the second best trainer in the world. No question Ash is the best but this is unreal. Ninetails has made it sunny with Sunny Day. Aerodactyl fires a Rock Blast but he misses by a mile. Ninetails fires a Solarbeam right at Aerodactyl and makes contact... THAT!S IT! THIS UNKNOWN TRAINER HAS SWEPT LANCE IN AN UNBELIEVABLE VICTORY!"

In the later interview.

"Ryan. Tell us what is next for you?"

"I will challenge and beat Kanto. After that I have a goal. Ash, if you are watching this, know that I'm coming for you." Walks away to celebrate.


	5. The fighters' secret

Feraligatr and the rest of the team secretly kept a small notebook of when their trainer sounded ridiculous. Being able to talk with a human enabled them to learn writing. The notebook held many sayings they called Ryanisms. (Brooksisms in real life) Some of their favorites for each fighter.

Feraligatr: The legs feed the wolf. Feraligatr you suck. You're getting worse and worse everyday and right now you are playing like it's the middle of next month. Guys, I'm asking you to go to the well again.

Umbreon: You look life a monkey trying to hump a football. Umbreon you suck. You're getting worse and worse everyday and right now you are playing like it's the middle of next month. You have a 10 million dollar set of legs and a 10 cent fart for a brain.

Suicune: You're getting bent over and they're not using Vaseline. Suicune you suck. You're getting worse and worse every day and right now you're playing like it's the middle of next year. Let's be idealistic but let's also be practical.

Weavile: You can't be common, the common pokemon goes nowhere, you have to be uncommon. Weavile you suck. You're getting worse and worse every day and right now you're playing like it's the middle of next week. You look like a monkey trying to hump a football.

Ninetails: You lose this fight I'll put it in your f**k*ng tombstone. Ninetails you suck. You're getting worse and worse every day and right now you're playing like it's next season. Write your own book instead of reading someone else's book about success.

Lucario: Play your game. Lucario you suck. You're getting worse and worse every day and right now you're playing like it's the next century. You're getting bent over and they're not using Vaseline.

The fighters hated him. Big time, but it kept them from hating each other.


	6. New tactics

Me and the gang went over to Kanto to begin our final challenges. However, before that, we needed to learn more battle styles besides single battles. We started with the tactics of it.

I had Weavile and Ninetailes on one side and Feraligatr and Umbreon on the other. "This is a double battle everyone. So please let's not do individual glory. Show me your instincts. Go!" *Fweep*

Feraligatr fired an ice Beam on the ground in front of him, turning the ground to ice. Weavile failed to notice. Umbreon jumped on the ice and glided in front of Weavile. He jumped over her. As she watched him jump over her head, Feraligatr jumped on. Now he had a rivalry with Weavile, so he went full speed on the ice and when Weavile turned around... BAM! She did a 180 and slammed on the ground belly down.

Suicune and the others exhaulted. "Whoah!" Lucario exclaimed. "Oh my Arceus!" Suicune barked. "That was cheap." Umbreon commented, despite being on his team. "What the hell are you hitting like that for man?" Ninetails questioned. "If the girl had kept her eyes forward she wouldn't have had to worry about it." Feraligatr reasoned. Waeavile got back up and charged at Feraligatr. "LET'S GO!" She yelled. They grabbed each other and started fist fighting.

Feraligatr knocked Weavile down. "How about it everyone. That look like a double battle to you? Looks more like a couple of monkeys trying to hump a football to me. I dunno. If you're here to settle a rivalry you are on the wrong team. So let's all say what we want to accomplish here. Get to know each others. You." *Looks at Weavile.*

"I want to get strong enough to fend for myself in case I get another mate." (Her mate died protecting her)

"Over here." *Looks at Feraligatr.*

"Well I just want to meet stronger. It feels good to show off a bit."

"You." *To Suicune.*

"I want to get Jhoto back to normal." Let me explain. Jhoto was at a real low point. Team Rocket was holding our trainers hostage at their Headquarters in Kanto, and we couldn't get them back. Team Galactic was making a mess out of Sinnoh, we couldn't get them to stop. It was really a low point in our history. They were even considering making Jhoto a part of Kanto.

"Nice. Here?" *To Umbreon.*

"I want to get some strength and show wild pokemon about trainers."

"Noble. Here?" *Ninetails.*

"I'm hoping to find a mate along the way and impress them with my power."

"Cute. Lastly?" *Lucario.*

"I want to find my old trainer and show the jerk my strength." She had an abusive owner.

"Very good. Let's try again."


	7. Kanto

We stepped out of the building in Viridian City to see the beautiful Kanto Region.

"Welcome to Kanto ladies and gentlemen. First order of business is practice."

The team groaned. "I think we've had enough practice sir." Suicune complained.

"You're right and wrong. You have had plenty of practice, but your not a team yet. You're a collection of individuals. We start becoming a team starting right now. WE START BECOMING A TEAM RIGHT NOW! You three, *Guestures to Wea vile, Feraligatr, and Ninetails* you're on one team."

Umbreon and Lucario whispered. "Weavile and Feraligatr on the same team?" Umbreon asked.

"Yeaaaah. That's gonna work." Lucario chuckled.

"You other three are on another team. You fight the other team. Whoever loses does the line drill again. Go!" *Fweep*

Feraligatr and Weavile targeted Suicune together, but not as a combined effort. Their attacks collided before they hit Suicune, she ended up using Scald to hit and burn Weavile. She and Feraligatr avoided each other the rest of the fight.

Ninetails fired a Flameburst attack at Lucario who was next to Umbreon. The attack hit and Lucario almost went down, Umbreon took a good chunck of damage too. However,Ninetails was KOed by a Hydro Pump. From Feraligatr. He aimed at Suicune but she dodged and the shot hit Ninetails. Lucario hit Weavile with Drain Punch while she was trying to adjust to the burn. Weavile went out too. Lucario was now almost full HP. The three Pokemon surrounded Feraligatr and promptly demolished him.

I made the lines. "Ok get over here. All of you." The winners shotme a confused look. "You didn't work as a team either, and in a 3-on-3 fight, you will lose if you go on individual talent. All six go!" *Fweep*

They did the drill five times while I set up a projector against the GYM wall.

"Ok over here. Let me show you who we will be facing." *Projector turns on and six Pokemon are shown.*


	8. Know your enemy

The projector showed the 6 main pokemon of Ash's team.

"Charizard."

"Whoah-ho." They all replied.

"One of the best starter pokemon evolutions. Its flamethrower can melt mountains. Stay in close where he can't fire it. Venusaur."

"Wow."

"This pokemon is incredibly resistant to a physical attacks. When its HP is low it will try to get in close for replenishing attacks like Giga Drain. Keep your distance. Blastoise."

"Holy smokes."

"Blastoise's water attacks are multiplied by those high pressure water cannons. Keep at a medium range. Too far and he'll blast you with his cannons, too close and he'll use his body to bash you. Espeon."

"Who?"

"I know little about this one. Apparently Ash just recently got it. Yet I know that like all his Pokemon, it is mega strong. Snorlax."

"Damn."

"This pokemon's unusually high defense and HP make it virtually impregnable by physical attacks. Snorlax also use physical attacks so stay far away. Finally, Pikachu."

"Great Arceus."

"If you knock him out, take a souvenir, cause it doesn't happen often. A master of speed, special attack, and sheer willpower. The only way to beat Pikachu is to hope he's off his game, or simply be better. Well let me tell you something. We don't have enough talent to win on talent alone. Now Ash wins all the time because he's strategic. His Pokemon are a team. He'll send one out and switch it so the others get glory too. My plan is to beat them at their own game. Throw it right back in their faces. Spit in the eye of the tiger."

'I'll write that down in the notebook later.' Feraligatr thinks.

"Now we have plenty of time. So we will begin a 6 month team building camp. If you don't want to do this go home or shut up and do it. Rest up for tomorrow. You'll need it. From now on, you sleep outside your pokeball to bond with your teammates."


	9. To be continued

Ok so here's the situation.

School is almost over, and I have finals soon. I recently haven't had time to think about the story. So for now, this story on hold, but mark my words. I'll be back.

Raptor


	10. First night

Since my last day is tomorrow, I wrote this to celebrate.

Feraligatr's POV

Its a bit chilly tonight. But we've been through worse. *Shivers* That breeze from the North is making it colder than I expected. *Wind picks up* Bugger. I'd huddle up with someone to get some heat, but personally, I don't trust them.

Lucario's POV

Wow it's cold. That breeze is making it ten times worse. I'm gonna work out. It'll help keep my body warm. *Starts doing push ups and sit ups* I just wish it would warm up. Ryan is so lucky. He's got a sleeping bag good for 40 below. While we get the cold hard ground good for nothing. Damn him.

Ninetails' POV

SON OF A BITCH IT'S COLD! Not even my internal fire is keeping me warm. I'm freezing my nine-tailed butt off. If I wrap them around me like so... *Curls tails around herself* Wow, I never believed my tails could get this cold. But I'm to tired to move them back. *Yawns and drifts off to sleep.*

Umbreon's POV

S... S... So cold. I've never been in a place remotely this cold in my freaking life. I can only imagine that Lucario, being from Sinnoh, is relaxed and feels right at home. F****** jackal.

Weavile's POV

Why is everyone shivering? It's not even cold out. I guess being an ice type DOES give me a bit more room for comfort in the cold. Well sucks for them. Haha.

Suicune's POV

I am so lucky. Being the being of the North wind enables me to feel right at home here. Poor guys. They look like they're about to freeze, well except Weavile. I just wish i could control the wind, not just run with it. Oh well, there's nothing I can do for them. *Nods off*


	11. Aftermath

*An air horn sounds the arrival of morning. Suicune and Weavile jump up. Well rested. The others are still groggy from a lack of.*

"So how was last night? Cold eh?"

"C-cold? Try f-freezing my nine-tailed butt off cold."

"Well why didn't you huddle up for warmth? You're all friends here right? You failed night one. Failure means punishment. Line drills." *Fweep*

After 10 of those...

"You are a team. First, last, and forever. You live together, breathe together, bleed together, fight together, win together, and lose together. Got it?"

They all nod.

"Good. Now let's look at our schedule. *Opens a map of Kanto.* We are in Viridian, here. The first gym is Pewter, here. As we continue this team building, we will travel Kanto. No one goes in their pokeball unless they faint. I can't say you'll be the best team in the world, but you'll be the best conditioned and the best of friends. That's how we will win. Understood?"

They all nod again.

"Very good. Now let's head to Pewter."


	12. The results

After their training was almost over, the team had one more bitterly cold night left. This time, things are different.

Feraligatr's POV...

Ever since we started to sleep huddled up like this, things have been easy because we are so well rested. I personally like sleeping next to Ninetails because she's so warm. She's like a big fluffy pillow With a heater inside.

Ninetails' POV...

Feraligatr is no fire type, but he certainly keeps me warm. His tough skin is not like sandpaper as I originally thought. It's actually quite smooth. I wonder what moisturizer he uses. He's an alligator, or is he a crocodile? His first to evolutions indicate a crocodile, but his final form indicates alligator. But I digress. An amphibian like that should have rough skin. I gotta get some some of that stuff. It'll make my fur smooth as glass. Actually, Umbreon usually lays down next to me as well. I think he's got a thing for me. Grrrrrr.

Weavile's POV...

Sleeping like this is a bit warm for me, but if they're happy then I'm happy. Feraligatr and I are best friends now. The guy is just a big softie outside the fights. But in the battle, he can snap a bone when he needs to. I have the highest respect for him.

Lucario's POV...

I tend to avoid Ninetails in these huddle ups. Her fur is just too damn hot for my steel type. Feraligatr, being a water type, has no problems. No I sleep next to Weavile. Despite being an ice type, she's actually pretty warm. I guess her heart keeps her warm at night. She is so nice outside our fights, she would give you the fur off her back. I've found a good girl friend. As in someone I can hang out with. I'm a girl, so when I say girl friend, it's like when a guy says buddies.

Suicune's POV...

Normally, Umbreon and I snuggle up together, but I think he's more interested in Ninetails. Can't say I blame him. Her fur is sleek enough to make ME, a legendary, jealous. My fur, despite its silky appearence, is usually unkept from all the running I do. But even if Umbreon isn't next to me, I am actually more comfortable in the open areas, exposed to the wind I always run with. To me, it's a very soothing sensation, despite sleeping separate from the others, I still have a close bond with all of them.

Umbreon's POV...

*Shivers* Suicune is a bit too out in the open for me. I'll got lay down with my beloved Ninetails. Ahh much better. Not only is she warm, she's hot. She's smoking hot. I mean, 'I need a fire extinguisher to keep the room from burning up' hot. But I doubt she'll notice a lowly Umbreon like me. My species is considered bad luck. Some Eeveelution mothers refuse to raise kits sired by an Umbreon. Though the amount of Umbreons is shockingly high. I guess all the young, near adult Eevees think Umbreons look badass. *Chuckles*

In 6 months, the team had gone from rivals, to best friends. They were as close as Pokemon could get without being mates. Ryan's training and brutal tactics worked. They all had one common enemy, him. They hated him, and that stopped them from hating each other. That allowed them to bond as a team. Not just as individuals. They were well on the way to greatness.


	13. I want you to be a fighter

We soon reached the Pewter City Gym. However, things didn't start off well.

Umbreon: *Takes a rock blast to the shin and goes down. He stays down as a nurse checks on him.* Be careful miss.

Nurse Joy: *Just hears a weak 'Umbreon'* It's ok. You'll be fine. *To Ryan* His leg has a very bad bruise. I wouldn't let him fight for a while.

Ryan: *Out of anger* Timeout.

Ref: Sir you may not call a timeout.

Ryan: Yeah well I just did. My team, outside now. *All walk out.*

Outside

Ryan: I don't believe this. You guys are fighting like this is some throw away game back in New Bark Town. Who we fighting Suic. *Shortened name for Suicune*

Suicune: Brock.

Ryan: YEAH YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT BROCK! IN THE KANTO REGION! *Looks at Umbreon who is trying to sleep off his injury* What the hell's wrong with you? Get ready. *Umbreon just looks up* I said get ready.

Umbreon: The Nurse said I can't fight.

Ryan: Yeah yeah I know. You got a bad bruise. You know what, get outta here, cause I got no time for quitters.

Lucario: Come on Ryan no one's quitting on you.

Ryan: *To Lucario* You worry about your own game. Plenty there to keep you busy. *To Umbreon* A bruise on the leg is a hell of a long way from the heart you candy ass.

Umbreon: *Looks up with rage in his eyes.* What'd you call me?

Ryan: You heard me.

Umbreon: *Gets up and walks to Ryan* So you want me to play huh? Is that what you want?

Ryan: I WANT YOU TO BE A FIGHTER!

Umbreon: I AM A FIGHTER! *Lucario and Feraligatr hold him back from attacking Ryan* YOU WANT ME TO PLAY ON THREE LEGS HUH? I'LL PLAY ON THREE LEGS! *Continues screaming as Ryan walks away.*

Ryan: *To the ref who came outside to watch.* Think that'll get him going?

Ref: Oh yeah.


	14. Rebound

After I pissed Umbreon off, he went ballistic. He demanded I put him back in. After reminding him that he was in no position to demand things, I agreed. He went out and knocked out three of the six before finally going down. It was crazy, he had almost supernatural strength. I smiled to myself. My plan was working. They were trying to prove they weren't useless. I never truly believed they were useless, but I always told them that. It got them fired. Up.

After the win against Brock, and after Umbreon was healed...

Umbreon: So was I enough of a fighter for you?

Ryan: Just barely.

Umbreon: *Bares his teeth* I knocked out three of six opponents.

Ryan: And against Ash, you wouldn't last three seconds. You need to be able to knock out all six of any gym leader's to have a chance at knocking one of Ash's Pokemon out. No go back and strengthen your bond with your team some more. I'm gonna go fetch myself some dinner. I'll bring back yours when I'm done. *Starts to walk away. Stops.* You're starting against Misty, despite your damaged leg.

Umbreon: Thank you. WOOO! UMBREON IS STILL FIGHTING BABY!


	15. The call

My team and I had taken Kanto by storm. Beating 7 of the 8 gym leaders. Before we could challenge the 8th, I got a fateful call.

Ryan: I'll put it on speaker for you guys. *Puts call on speaker* Hello?

?: Is this Ryan?

Ryan: That is correct.

?: I am the Governor of Jhoto, and I have big news for you. As you know, the Pokemon World Tournament is being held in Jhoto this year. You know how it is, each region pick 2 trainers to compete for the title of Best Trainer. This year, you are one of the 2 trainers.

Ryan: Really? My team is listening, don't kid with me.

Governor: I'm not. We need to win this tournament. Ash has won it for Kanto 4 years in a row. You are the only one who has beaten Lance besides him.

Ryan: When is this tournament?

Governor: 3 weeks. Finish up in Kanto and return to Jhoto for the opening ceremony. *Click*

Ryan: Well guys and girls, you heard him. Let's go back to Viridian City. One last time.


	16. Crushed

2 days later, I finished in Kanto. My team flattened Gary to win the gym badge. On our way out, we got the shock of a lifetime.

Ash: Gary, how good it is to see you again after so long.

Gary: As much as I'd love to brag about my strength, and then fight you, I need to heal my Pokemon. I lost to this guy. *Nods towards Ryan.* I couldn't even touch them. They were like, in another league.

Ash: Hey I know you. You're that guy who beat Lance. I heard your challenge, and now that you beat Gary, I gladly accept. Gary, you ref. Ok Pikachu, show em how it's done.

Ryan: Lucario, you're up.

*Several scenes appear briefly. Ryan's pokemon getting defeated one at a time. Umbreon and Ninetails crashing into each other when they got switched out.*

We got, crushed. I remember that the score was 6:2. It may as well have been 6:0. 6:2, made it sound closer than it actually was. That day it was, welcome to the real world boys. My Pokemon all thought the same way. 'Ash is going to be the best trainer ever and will never be rivaled.' This was a couple weeks before the tournament too. It really brought our hopes down to Earth.

Ash: I have to say, I thought that would be more challenging. You beat Lance and Gary, but can't compete with me. Shame, it takes the fun out of fighting.

Ryan: I'll see you at the tournament. *Leaves*

Umbreon: That guy is in another world. All we trained for, and we can't even compete with him.

Ryan: Did you see how his Pokemon fought. They're like robots, when they knock an opponent out they never smile. I didn't see them smile once. They're ripe, they're ready to be beaten.

Suicune: They're Kantonians, they get shot if they smile.

They all share a laugh, despite the crushing loss. They needed something to keep their spirits up, and joking around was a good way to do it.


	17. Rampage

It took a while to get all the way back to the place where the Tournament was to be held. The Pokeathlon Dome. Along the way, my team kept training. "Fighting fit, then fit to fight." I told them. (Can you guess who I'm quoting?)

When we arrived, we saw a wheel containing several battle types. Single, Double, Triple, Rotation, and Rampage. Rampage is a new type of fight. All six pokemon are sent out, and unlike the other types, the pokemon does NOT have to obey the trainer. They work as a team, by themselves. It is the ultimate test of power and teamwork. In Rampage, a special kind of arena is needed. 50ft by 50ft. 2 foot tall boards, and above those, is an 8 foot tall bulletproof glass. There is also three rounds, 20 minutes each. In each round, or period, they knock as many pokemon out as they can. All six pokemon are healed an returned when the period ends. A 20 minute break is allowed between periods. Also, if you are down, you can send out a pokemon that was knocked out at full health, but the pokemon with the lowest HP must stand in the back of the arena and stand perfectly still. They can't move or fight.

Governor: Hello everyone, and thanks for joining us at the pokemon world tournament. Our first order of business is to determine our fighting style. I will now spin the battle wheel. *Spins wheel hard* Round and round she goes, where she stops, no one knows. *The wheel slows and almost stops on single, but moves one more time to Rampage. The crowd gasps.* Wow. Rampage. The new fighting style will be our fight style this year. All teams go to your rooms and prepare. We'll see you at the arena.


	18. It wasn't meant to be

I watched Ash's fight and it was so lopsided, I was speechless. The knocked out 17 of 18 Pokemon in 3 periods. Not one of their's was knocked out. My first fight was right after that. Some guy from Sinnoh. The crowd was pretty small. No one expected Jhoto to go very far. And the people watching didn't think so either late in the 3rd.

We were down 2:1 with 1 minute to go. I pulled Umbreon back and sent Lucario back. And as the clock kept winding down, we just got the feeling of, it just wasn't meant to be. But with seconds remaining, the first of many miracles happened.

Doug: With 30 seconds to go, Ryan is down 2:1. His pokemon are fighting like machines trying to knock one opponent down. Lucario fires an Aura Sphere. She misses her intended target, but it flies on and makes contact with Rampardos WHO GOES DOWN! LUCARIO TIES IT UP WITH 20 SECONDS LEFT! And just look at those Pokemon celebrating.

You've got to wonder, if Lucario doesn't knock Rampardos out, what happens to our team? Well, Lucario did knock him out. When the fight ended, the score was 2:2. So we got one point. It's 2 for a win, 1 each for tie, and 0 for a loss. I knew that, to have any chance at the gold medal, we couldn't tie anymore games. That's what I told them.

Ryan: That was a good comeback boys. But if we tie one more game, then Ash will have no trouble getting gold again. We need to win ever game, and beat Ash to have a one point advantage on him.


	19. On a tear

The next day, Ash won 14:4 and I was to face someone from Hoenn. Well we pretty much dominated them.

Doug: Umbreon fires a Dark Pulse and down goes Shiftry. Late in the third, the score is 6:2 Ryan.

Then there was a guy from Unova who was supposed to be our easiest fight, and it was.

Doug: Suicune fires an Aurora Beam and takes Leavanny out. It is 4:2 late in the third.

Then there was someone else from Jhoto, and that was a bit of a problem, but we came back for the third time and won.

Doug: Feraligatr fires a Hydro Canon and obliterates Typhlosion. With 10 seconds left it is now 4:3.

These victories got us to the medal round. 4 teams face off with each other, you get a point based in your first fight. So I had one, the trainer from Sinnoh had one, a trainer from Hoenn had none, and Ash had two.

We were on a roll, but then the specter of the tournament appeared. They were rolling over opponents like a tidal wave. We were to face them next. The time had come to do or die.

Ash's POV

I was talking to my Pokemon before we went to the medal round.

Ash: Guys, I'm not congratulating you yet, but Lance had an off season and didn't qualify. The Hoenn team isn't strong, the Sinnoh team isn't strong either, and the Jhoto teams never count as an opponent. We are on top of the world.


	20. This is your time

My team was in the locker room. They were nervous. Feraligatr had tape on two of his claws and was twirling it around. They couldn't win like this.

Ryan walks in and pats Feraligatr on the back. He stand in the middle of the room.

Ryan: Great moments, are born from great opportunity, and that's what you have here tonight boys. That's what you've earned here tonight. One fight. If we play em ten times they might win nine, but not this fight. Not, tonight. Tonight, we hit with them. Tonight, we stay with them, AND WE SHUT THEM DOWN, BECAUSE WE CAN! Tonight, WE, are the greatest Pokemon team, in the world. *Suicune looks up and nods* You were born to be fighting Pokemon. Everyone of ya, and you were meant to be here tonight. This is your time. Their time, is done. It's over. I'm sick and tired, of hearin about WHAT A GREAT POKEMON REGION THAT KANTO IS! SCREW EM! THIS, IS YOUR TIME! Now go out there and take it.

Feraligatr looks up and grabs his Mystic Water. He leads the team out.

Feraligatr: *Stops at the entrance and high fives each of his teammates.* Come on Lucario. Let's do it Suicune. Go get em Weavile. Do good Ninetails. Give em hell Umbreon.

As Feraligatr and the team step into the arena, the crowd erupts into cheers. They gather around Ryan.

Ryan: *Indicating the crowd.* Listen to em.

Crowd: GO JHOTO! GO JHOTO! GO JHOTO!

Ryan: We can beat these guys.


	21. 1st period

My team got in formation and prepared for the start. The whistle was heard, and the fight began. For the best part of 5 minutes, they were all testing the other teams' strength. Soon, the fighting started. They were doing well until, disaster struck.

Doug: The Jhoto team doing really well against Ash. Charizard fires a Flamethrower and it gets deflected into Weavile and she is down. The original target was Lucario, but Blastoise jumped to dodge an attack and his shell deflected the Flamethrower to an unprepared Weavile. Now as you know, to keep the game fair, both teams lose a Pokemon. Ash is choosing to remove Venasaur who got roughed up a bit facing Ninetails.

Everyone thought, here we go, but my team held together and made some key dodges. Then, we got lucky.

Doug: Feraligatr weaves around Snorlax and fires a LNG range Hydro Canon at Pikachu WHO DOES DOWN! FERALIGATR! That's the type of move you don't expect someone like Pikachu to get hit by, and Feraligatr has tied it at one all. And Ryan is going to remove Lucario.

But they weren't phased. They quickly knocked out another Pokemon.

Doug: Blastoise gets around Feraligatr and fires a Hydro Pump at Ninetails and she goes down. Ash has regained the lead at 2:1. And Ash has decided to remove Snorlax who was wails on by Lucario before Pikachu went down.

Then, just when it seemed like the period would end 2:1, the team who almost never made a mistake, made the worst kind. A mental error.

Doug: Feraligatr fires a long range Hydro pump, Charizard uses his wings to block, Umbreon is there with a Giga Impact AND CHARIZARD GOES DOWN! WITH ONE SECOND TO PLAY IN THE PERIOD! RIGHT NOW THE CLOCK SHOWS NOTHING BUT WAS AT ONE AS I LOOKED UP WHEN CHARIZARD WENT DOWN!

Tom: A carless decision, an uncharacteristically carless decision by Charizard. Had he dodge he wouldn't have been in front of Umbreon when he used Giga Impact.

The period ended 2:2. We got the feeling of, heeey, this might be possible.


	22. 2nd period

The second period went badly. We did terrible. Only our brilliance in dodging kept the game from becoming a blowout. But it didn't keep them off the board.

Doug: Pikachu weaves around Lucario and Weavile and nails Feraligatr with a Volt Tackle. Feraligatr is down and out. The score is now 3:2 Ash. Ash is replacing Pikachu because of Volt Tackle's recoil.

Over the course of the period, the hits were 12:2 Ash. It was a lopsided period in that aspect, but we thought, We've been down the whole tournament, this is no big deal.


	23. Do you believe in miracles?

We went out for the 3rd. Our condition helped us keep our intensity the same through all three periods.

Doug: Ryan's team has forced Ash's back into a corner. Suicune hits Venasaur with an Aurora Beam AND KNOCKS HIM OUT! SUICUNE HAS TIED IT WITH 11:21 LEFT IN THE 3rd.

Then, 81 seconds later, Weavile, who I nicknamed Eruption, triggered one.

Tom: Ryan's team is relying a bit too much on their agility. They're making too many good doges.

Doug: Weavile's Focus Blast hits Snorlax.

Both: HES DOWN!

Doug: WEAVILE! AND RYAN LEADS FOR THE FIRST TIME! Ryan is pulling Ninetails back.

Ninetails' POV.

I looked at the clock. 10 minutes. That's a lot of time against these guys.

Normal POV.

Throughout the period, they have several chances to tie it up, but couldn't convert. The clock kept winding down, and it got louder and louder. Then it came down to 1minute left.

Ash: COME ON CHARIZARD, FIRE A FLAMETHROWER! FLAMETHROWER NOW!

Ninetails: They're not pullin Charizard.

Ryan: He doesn't know what to do.

Doug: 36 seconds left.

Feraligatr: Watch out he's out in the open:

Doug: Charizard fires. Another dodge. Weavile running along the boards.

Feraligatr and Ninetails started hitting the boards.

Ryan: Come on come on!

Feraligatr and Ninetails: WOOOOOOOOO!

Ash: FLAMETHROWER!

Doug: Again, coming to you from the the Pokeathlon Dome. Jhoto, HUGE underdogs defeating Ash. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but gets interrupted by a hit from Umbreon. Weavile is there, Pikachu is loose.

Crowd: 11, 10.

Doug: 11 seconds, you've got 10 seconds, the countdown's going on right now. Lucario jumps aside. 5 SECONDS LEFT IN THE GAME!

Tom: Its over.

Doug: DO YOU BELIEVE IN MIRACLES?! YES!

*Buzzer*

Feraligatr and Ninetails jump back on. Feraligatr tackles and hugs Weavile. The others all create a cluster. Ash's Pokemon just look on.

*Focus on Charizard with a curious look on his face. Almost as if, he's enjoying it a bit*

Feraligatr: *Lifts his arms up. Still on top of Weavile.* WOOOOOHOOOOO! *Moves his face close to Weavile's* YEAAAAAAH!

Ryan runs into the locker room.

Ryan: *Starts walking around. Lifts his arms* Yeah. Yes. *Sits down and starts to cry.*

Outside on the field.

The teams line up and shake, er, paws. But they know. It's not over yet.


	24. Our final battle

People always think we got the gold after beating Ash. They always forget there was still another game to play. There was a chance for us not only to not win gold, but not win any medal at all. Ryan understood this.

Ryan: You boys beat Ash, and I'm proud of you, but if you lose this game you take it to your fucking graves. *He turns and starts to walk away. Stops and looks back* Your fucking graves.

Doug: This is the championship determiner. If Ryan wins here, the gold is his. And there's that familiar chant, go Jhoto, go Jhoto.

Our opponent was an unknown trainer from Sinnoh. He had a male Scizor, a male Tyranitar, a male Zoroark, a Female Lucario, Female Roserade, and a Rotom.

Also something else became familiar, once agin they would have to come from behind to win. After 2 periods they were down 2:1.

Feraligatr: *Im locker room after 2nd period* What's going on?

Suicune: We're gonna play the greatest game of our lives then lose to a bunch of freakin unknowns.

Then, the fabled team that came into existence less than 2 years ago, with a hope of getting Jhoto any medal, decided to use their last 20 minutes as a team to take the gold. By force.

Doug: Scizor has a claw on Weavile's throat on the boards and OH MY ARCEUS! Feraligatr just slammed him into the boards and he's out cold. Good Lord. It is now 2:2. Lucario is headed off.

Doug: Rotom is attacking Feraligatr with a Thunderbolt but Umbreon interrupts with Shadow Ball AND ROTOM GOES DOWN! Feraligatr got paralyzed so he's coming off. 3:2 Ryan.

Doug: Zoroark has Suicune's throat in his claw but SUICUNE FIRES A HYPER BEAM RIGHT IN HIS FACE FROM POINT BLANK! He is down for good. That HAD to hurt. And Ninetails is going off. 4:2.

Doug: 10 seconds to the gold medal, 5 to the gold medal. THIS IMPOSSIBLE DREAM, COMES TRUE!

*Buzzer*

They all stormed the field and hugged one another. What I decided not to tell them was, this was the last fight for them as a team. I had done what I has set out to do. I would tell them after the medal ceremony.


	25. The gold

I watched my team out there on the field, with Feraligatr on the podium. At the top. They all got there medals, then, Feralogatr said, "Come on up." All six of my Pokemon were standing on the top of the podium. I remember thinking, "How did they get all these Pokemon, up onto this little square?" Maybe that was a miracle as well. I saw my Pokemon, paws in the air, even the four legged pokemon, pointing to the sky. A few years later, Jhoto started using professional trainers, dream teams. I always found that term ironic because, now that we have dream teams, we rarely ever get the dream. But on one weekend, as Jhoto and the world watched, a team of remarkable young pokemon we got the dream. A team willing to sacrifice so much of themselves, all for an unknown, gave the nation what it needed most. A chance, once again… to believe.

**One chapter left.**


	26. The news

My team was in the locker room celebrating and looking at each other's medals, but I had to break the news to them.

Ryan: Aright everyone, listen up. Did you have fun together?

All: YEAH!

Ryan: Well I'm sorry to break this to you all, but this team will never fight together again.

Umbreon: Wha-What do you mean?

Ryan: I'm releasing you all. My journey is over. I can't thank you enough for your help, but this is it. *Sets 6 pokeballs on the ground and smashes them one at a time.* Goodbye everyone. Your job is complete. I may see you tomorrow, I may see you a year from now, or I might never see you. Go home, and live normal lives again. I'll take you back to Jhoto but when I get to New Bark Town, you're free. This is the end.

*2 days later, Ryan and his team arrived in New Bark Town. They all said, "See ya." Just, "See ya" Since that day, that magical team has never been together again. Ryan's miracle story… was finally over.*


End file.
